


I'll Take Care of You

by icyvanity



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, drunk, drunk!neil is sappy as HELL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyvanity/pseuds/icyvanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil gets a tad tipsy at Nicky's birthday extravaganza</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> #11: things you said when you were drunk (requested by anonymous)

“Happy Birthday to _me_!”

“Nicky, if you don’t stop singing right now, I’m going to open that door and push you out.”

“Kevin Day, you are an _awful_ human being.”

Kevin leveled a glare at him out of the corner of his eye. The five of them had gone to Columbia to celebrate Nicky’s upcoming birthday (his actual birthday would, _hopefully_ , be spent in bed with Erik), and were just now returning to the house around one in the morning.

Aaron was silent, tapping away on his phone to Katelyn and ignoring the rest of them, as he had all evening. Nicky was far past tipsy, swaying even as they pulled up in front of the house and the car stopped. Kevin was still glaring at Nicky, who was slowly unbuckling his seatbelt just to mess with him.

Andrew was his usual stoic self, and Neil…Neil was _drunk_. He was quiet, curled up in the front seat and watching Andrew as though no one else noticed.

“Out,” Andrew said. Nicky huffed, but climbed out; Kevin and Aaron followed suit.

“You two better keep it down,” Nicky called over his shoulder as he staggered towards the front door.

Andrew had already unbuckled his seatbelt, and was about to get out to throttle his cousin, when he felt a pressure on his wrist. Glancing down, he saw Neil had pressed two fingers against his pulse, holding him there.

“He’s drunk, Andrew,” Neil said quietly. Andrew glanced up at him and saw how bright his eyes looked under the streetlight. Neil’s fingers pressed down harder for a moment, before releasing him, “He’s being…stupid. ‘S not thinking about how I can’t give you consent.”

“You’re drunk too.”

Neil frowned, “I wouldn’t try anything with you. You wouldn’t want it. _I_ wouldn’t want it.”

Andrew huffed out a breath, hands balling into fists, “That’s not what I—” He stopped himself, uncurling his hands.

Neil looked down at his own hands, whispering, “Sorry.”

Andrew shook his head. He climbed out of the car and made his way over to the passenger side. Neil was watching him again as he opened the door. He got out, legs shaking, and would’ve fallen flat on his face if Andrew hadn’t caught him.

Sighing, Andrew scooped Neil up into his arms and started towards the house.

“You’re very strong,” Neil said, poking one of Andrew’s biceps. Andrew raised an eyebrow at him. Neil shrugged, “Maybe that’s why you’re so good at exy.”

“Even drunk, that’s still the only thing you can talk about,” Andrew muttered, walking into the house. The others were already in their rooms, and quiet techno was seeping through Nicky’s door. Andrew rolled his eyes and continued to his room.

“Exy and you,” Neil corrected. He hummed, head falling back against Andrew’s shoulder, “My two favorite things.”

Andrew froze, staring down at Neil like he’d never seen him before. Neil’s eyes fluttered open at the sudden pause, clouding with confusion, “Are we there yet?”

Andrew shook his head to clear it, moving again. He shut his bedroom door with his foot and deposited Neil on the bed. Neil was smiling up at him like he would never get tired of him and it made Andrew’s chest ache.

“I thought I told you not to look at me like that,” Andrew growled, sitting down on the floor to untie Neil’s shoes.

Neil sat up, resting on his elbows to watch Andrew. “How am I supposed to look at you?” he asked.

Andrew glared at him, tossing his shoe across the room. He looked down at Neil’s other shoe and froze when he felt a cold touch between his eyes.

“When you’re really mad, your face creases here,” Neil said, thoughtfully. He dragged his finger around to the outer edge of Andrew’s eye. “You get wrinkles here,” he said, and touched the corner of Andrew’s mouth, “and here when you’re happy. I don’t think anyone notices.”

“You notice,” Andrew said quietly, after a moment.

Neil shrugged, “I’m pretty observant. You’re happy to see me some of the time.”

Andrew was silent, carefully pulling off Neil’s jeans. Neil didn’t seem to expect anything else from him, and fell back on the bed. Andrew removed his own clothes, leaving himself in boxers, before climbing onto the bed beside Neil. Andrew pulled Neil farther up the bed, taking off his shirt, and dragging the sheets up to his chin. He crawled in beside Neil, laying on his side to face him.

“I’m always happy to see you,” Andrew said quietly, thumb rubbing circles on Neil’s scarred wrist.

Neil opened one eye. “Always?” he asked incredulously.

“Usually,” Andrew amended; Neil smiled, satisfied with that answer. He reached out for Andrew’s hand.

“I won’t—” he started, but Andrew cut him off.

Lacing his fingers through Neil’s, he said, “I know you won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> [read on tumblr](http://lady-gryffindor.tumblr.com/post/141923574283/what-about-andreil-with-11-if-you-do-this)


End file.
